Dragonball Fanon Wiki:About
This page is used to tell visitors all about the . {|style="width:100%; background-color: lightblue; border:3px solid darkblue; text-align:center" | Welcome to Dragon Ball Fanon! Dragon Ball is one of the most popular mangas/animes of all time. With three story arcs, it has amassed a huge following of fans, many of whom enjoy the meta-series so much they create their own additions to Dragon Ball tale. These additions are known as fan fictions, or "fanons". Started in 2008, Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki is designed so that and add their own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and/or Dragon Ball GT fan fiction and read other people's fan fictions. We accept almost all kinds of fan fiction, no matter what the content is, so long as it is inoffensive and appropriate for all ages. If you're interested in Dragon Ball fanons, please help out by joining our wiki and sharing your fan fiction with us! It is recommended that our Rules are read. They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. Our database contains ' ' and ' '. Today is , . {| style="width:100%; border-spacing:0px; margin:0px; background-color:lightblue" cellpadding="7" |- | style="width:50%; border:3px solid darkblue; vertical-align:top; background-color lightblue; text-align:left" | *Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten - A story, written in drama format, of the life of a young Saiyan boy named Ledas after the destruction of Planet Vegeta. *Tien: Origins - A fanon regarding the early origins of Tien Shinhan and the adventures he embarks on to find out about them. *Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem - The tale of Kid Buu's misadventures following his death at the hands of Goku. *Depiction in Red - A one-shot regarding Chi-Chi's emotional turmoil after Goku's departure. *Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe - A story that takes place prior to Dragon Ball. It tells the tale of Yajirobe as he trains to become a Samurai, up until his first encounter with Goku. *The Rules - Refer to these whenever you are unsure about our basic behaviour expectations and how we deal with situations at Dragon Ball Fanon. *KidVegeta's Super Terrific Happy Guide For Writing Fan Fiction - A spectacular fan fiction guide that can help the most inexperienced author become the best. *Destructivedisk's Super Guide to Writing Dragon Ball Fanon - Another terrific guide to authoring fan fictions. Use this in conjunction with the above guide and you can't go wrong! *List of Templates - A list of assorted templates for use on both articles and user pages. | style="width:50%; border:3px solid darkblue; vertical-align:top" | New user? Need some help? Want a question answered? Just ask a member of our currently active administrative team! * KidVegeta (Bureaucrat - Active) To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Please add a category at the end of your article. This will be very helpful to find the article in the future. Also please take credit for articles you make by placing a property tag, like this: . *'September 9, 2012': We've reached 4000! Let's keep going! *'29th July, 2012': Hyper Zergling has been removed as a bureaucrat due to inactivity. *'March 12, 2012': Destructivedisk has been removed as an administrator due to inactivity. Hyper Zergling has been promoted to bureaucrat. *'January 23, 2012:' We've reached 3,000 articles! Let's keep going! *'October 30, 2011': We've reached 2,500 articles! Let's keep going until we get to 3,000 (and keep going after that too). *'June 13, 2011': SSWerty has been removed as a bureaucrat and administrator due to inactivity. *'March 5, 2011': Princeofallsalads has been banned and removed for unacceptable behavior. KidVegeta has taken his place, with Hyper Zergling filling in as administrator. **SonikFan112 has been removed as an administrator and has been replaced by Destructivedisk. *'February 20, 2011': We've reached 1500 articles! Let's continue on to 2000! *'December 15, 2010': The official Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki rules have been created and can be found here. *'December 3, 2010''': User KidVegeta has been promoted to admininstrator. * Dragon Ball Encyclopedia * Kanzentai * Daizenshuu EX Category:Browse